¡ONLINE!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Ella no pensó que fuera posible enamorarse de una persona a la cual nunca ha visto. No pensó que esos mensajes le transmitieran algo desde la pantalla. Pero ahora sabe que cuando el amor es guiado por el destino, la vía no importa. Solo importa el que tu otra mitad esté "En línea". OneShot. "Este fic participa en la Semana Makorra del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!"


**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Prota Makorrian manifestándose por estos lados para traerles un nuevo escrito, de mi OTP, Makorra :)**

 **Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer1: Los personajes de TLOK no me pertenecen.**

 **Disclaimer2: Este fanfic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK.**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido una conexión tan especial con alguien? ¿Te has sentido enamorada, perdida por esa persona? Pues supongo que es algo común. Mi historia es más o menos parecida. Yo me enamoré también, me he perdido por alguien también y creo que esa persona significa todo para mí.

Pero la verdad es... Que nunca lo he visto.

No sólo nunca lo he visto en persona, sino que quizás nunca pueda verlo tampoco. Él vive muy lejos, demasiado. A tres países del mío.

Apenas he escuchado su voz en audios y realmente no sé si sea su real voz, pero me gusta creer que sí. Tal vez estoy loca, tal vez solo estoy enamorada, quizás sea lo mismo.

El hecho es que creo que no puedo vivir sin tenerlo en mi vida. Todos los días mi deseo intenso es hablarle y decirle tantas cosas... No sé... Hablar con él es tan fácil. Me ha ayudado en tantos aspectos de mi vida en los cuales me he sentido perdida y gracias a él ya no estoy tan confundida. Todo eso se lo debo a él.

Por eso aunque nunca lo haya visto, apenas lo haya escuchado y definitivamente aunque jamás me lo cruce por el parque, me emociono al punto de que se me alegra el día cada vez que me siento sobre mi cama, abro el chat y leo una simple oración que hace que mi corazón se quiera salir de mi pecho.

 _"Mako está en línea"_

Y entonces no importa si estoy triste, enojada o nerviosa. Sé que si él está ahí conmigo, entonces mi día mejora... Y de eso no hay duda alguna.

* * *

 **¡ONLINE!**

* * *

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se dio inicio a todo esto, fue poco más de un año atrás cuando estaba hasta el tope con la universidad, tareas, trabajos, exposiciones. Traté de cumplir con todo, ser alguien responsable y ser un orgullo para mi familia, pero no tardé en sentirme perdida y sin ningún tipo de propósito. Mi vida estaba girando en torno al estudio, ya ni siquiera salía, no disfrutaba con mis amigos... Ni siquiera puedo recordar si tenía amigos o no.

Pronto me sentí frustrada y quise al menos hacer algo para salir de ese círculo vicioso escuela-estudio-cama fuera como fuera.

Recuerdo que hace unos meses había visto una serie muy buena y realmente me tuvo enganchada, aún la daban los fines de semana, pero como cosa rara ya ni tenía tiempo para verla. Sin embargo pensé que podría unirme a algún grupo, página, foro o lo que sea para hablar con personas que tuvieran los mismos gustos que yo, quizás así se me haría más fácil hacer amigos.

…

\- Hola, soy Korra-Blue y me presento... ¡No, es patético! -me quejé en voz alta luego de intentar fallidamente redactar mi presentación a la página- No puedes ser tan metódica Korra -me dije a mi misma- Intenta ser un poco más relajada.

Tomé un suspiro y volví a teclear. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Creo que mi frente sudaba. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba frente a un auditorio lleno de gente? ¿Por qué me era tan difícil expresar en palabras un tonto saludo de presentación? Yo quería usar mi escaso tiempo libre para buscar entretenimiento pero si esto seguía así, creo que terminaría más estresada aún.

\- Tú puedes Korra -me animé a mí misma y comencé a teclear-

 _"Hola a Todos, Soy Korra-Blue. Tengo 19 años y soy del sur. Llegué aquí como muchos, por mi intenso amor a 'The Legend of Shawn'. Creo que es una serie magnífica con buenos giros y pues me gustaría estar con personas a las cuales le guste y conversar sobre eso, supongo. En fin, espero llevármela bien con todos y... es todo."_

Bien, creo que no es la mejor introducción del mundo, pero sí fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Me senté a esperar a que alguien respondiera y, para mi sorpresa, a los 20 minutos ya tenía 6 respuestas de bienvenida de mucha gente del foro. Me dijeron palabras cálidas y por primera vez me sentí cómoda y desestresada.

" **Bolin O'Earth** "; " **Miss Sato** "; " **T-enzin** "; " **The Kai** "; " **Jin Jinora** " eran algunos de los primeros en darme la bienvenida. Naturalmente, en el grupo había muchos más.

Cada tarde intentaba terminar rápido mis labores para volver a estar en el foro. Todos eran tan amigables, tan diferentes a la vida real, a mi vida diaria. Me preguntaba: "¿Por qué no pueden ser así los de mi universidad?". Siempre me recibían amistosamente y me invitaban a sus actividades. Yo, por supuesto, participaba encantada.

Pasaron días, semanas y ya todos me conocían en el foro, al igual que yo ya conocía a todos. Es por eso que no tardé en notar que de todos los miembros del foro, había uno con el cual todavía no había interactuado y ni sabía el por qué. Él nunca me habló, yo no intenté hablarle... ¡Yo que sé!

Su nickname era " **Cool-Mako** " y según parece era hermano de " **Bolin-O'Earth** " o al menos se trataban como si lo fueran.

Busqué en todo el foro y solo encontré mensajes de él en dos topics nada más. Uno fue en el de bienvenida en el cual se presentó y de allí pude saber las primeras cosas sobre ese extraño chico.

 _"Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Mako y cómo pueden ver en mi Nickname.. ¡Soy Cool!.. Ok no xD... Ahora en serio, tengo 20 años y soy estudiante universitario. Me gusta la acción y los temas políticos y sociales que presenta TLOS y por eso me animé a presentarme. Creo que podré hacer muy buenos amigos aquí y estoy ansioso por conocerlos a todos."_

A decir verdad, él se veía tan amigable y simpático en su manera de presentarse, seguramente no tendría problemas para hacer amigos. Entonces... ¿Por qué casi no participaba? ¿Tal vez era porque estaba muy ocupado?

No. Y de eso me di cuenta al ver que todos sus otros mensajes se reunían en un mismo topic del foro. Un Roleplay. El Roleplay de TLOS.

En realidad, " **Cool-Mako** " tenía casi 1000 mensajes en todo el foro pero 999 eran del Roleplay. Al parecer el chico no participaba en ninguna otra actividad más que en esa, y siempre estaba activo. En línea.

 _"¿Por qué es tan solitario?"_ Me preguntaba siempre. ¡Eso era hasta grosero! Se supone que debía participar en todas las actividades, o al menos socializar con los demás, pero no. Se presenta y luego va y se encierra en un mismo topic sin socializar con nadie.

De hecho, él nunca me dió la bienvenida al foro.

Comencé a sentir cierto prejuicio hacia él y las cosas que hacía. Pero como aprendí en clase de Psicología, no puedes juzgar a una persona por la mera apariencia externa. Ponte en sus zapatos, juega su juego, y cuando entiendas su personalidad, entonces opina sobre ella.

Decidí que si quería conocer mejor a este chico, tendría que jugar su juego. Así que luego de meditarlo un poco, decidí unirme al juego de rol y escoger uno de los personajes disponibles para seguir la historia.

Al parecer, a mí me había tocado uno de los peores.

Decidí hacer una entrada graciosa y elocuente, así que puse a mi personaje a aparecer gritando de pronto en medio de toda la calle, montada en una bicicleta sin frenos y haciendo señas para que todos se quitaran.

\- ¡NO TENGO FRENOS! ¡NO PUEDO ECHAR EL FRENAZO! ¡QUÍTENSE!

Luego mi personaje tropezó la bicicleta contra una piedra y luego de una vuelta canela cayó al suelo algo lastimada.

¡Vaya dramática entrada!

Quería ver lo que pasaba luego.

 **...**

 _ **Cool-Mako says...**_

 _"Vi como una hermosa chica morena de cabellos cortos que se movían con el viento se aproximaba al grupo, que desde hacía mucho se habían quedado congelados sin hablar y pegando gritos como una diosa loca nos dijo que nos apartáramos, hasta que ella misma cayó al suelo luego de tropezarse con una roca._

 _Corrí hacia donde ella estaba y tomé su rostro mientras frotaba su mejilla algo asustado, tratando de hacerla reaccionar"_

\- Oye, pequeña... ¿Estás bien?

 **...**

Debo admitir que su respuesta a mi entrada fue algo que me sorprendió. Si bien jamás había interactuado conmigo antes, aunque fuera un 'Hola', ahora me trataba como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Ese gesto tan cariñoso de su personaje al mío me volvió a mostrar a ese verdadero Mako que leí en el topic de introducciones. No sé si seguía teniendo prejuicios para ese entonces, pero mi curiosidad por él había crecido mucho más.

 _ **Korra-Blue says...**_

 _"Abrí mis ojos luego del golpe sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza, dolor que se mitigó cuando mis retinas se fijaron en un chico de ojos dorados, cabello hermoso y un rostro espectacular mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionara. Sin duda no lo conocía, pero me había salvado"_

\- Yo... estoy bien... gracias por salvarme. -le dije-

\- ¿Segura estás bien? Te vi golpearte fuerte -me respondió mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-

\- Si, no pasa nada, tengo un cráneo duro -reí y, según su respuesta posterior, él también sonrió-

Esta era toda la interacción que habíamos tenido en los 4 meses que había estado en el foro y, debo admitir que de alguna forma, fue de las interacciones que más disfruté desde mi llegada.

Tenía que seguir averiguando cosas sobre ese chico, simpático pero algo solitario que solo se mostraba en una historia improvisada y paralela en forma de un Roleplay de su serie favorita.

 _ **Korra-Blue Says...**_

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas, mi héroe?

 _ **Cool-Mako Says...**_

\- Soy Mika. -respondió.- ¿Y tú?

\- Me llamo Karmin.

Si. Había visto la serie y sabía quiénes eran Mika y Karmin. Eran como los más odiados de toda la serie, no fue su culpa, solo fueron mal manejados por el creador de la serie.

Ella era una chica que podía controlar el clima según sus estados de ánimo, pero al sufrir síndrome de bipolaridad, sus emociones cambiaban de golpe y eso traía azotes climáticos que ella no podía evitar. Como consecuencia había asesinado sin querer a varias personas cercanas a ella y generado bastantes daños a la ciudad. Karmin era siempre la que estropeaba los planes de todos y por más que intentaban ayudarla en la serie, ella no podía evitar ser quien era. A un poco más de la mitad de la historia, ella es abandonada y se queda sola, sin amigos y humillada.

Mika era un poderoso chico que podía controlar la electricidad y los rayos. Había ganado varios torneos a nivel internacional y era muy famoso. Le llovían chicas a montón, tenía mucho dinero y posesiones. Pero su actitud era fría y algo cortante. Todos pensaban que Mika era un ricachón más que se sentía superior a todos debido a sus muchos trofeos, pero en realidad su actitud era fría porque su vida había sido dura y, todo esto que ahora tenía era solo una fachada. Cuando eran niños, una tormenta azotó toda la ciudad y un gran huracán se llevó a su hermano alejándolo de él. Aunque Mika lo buscó por años, jamás pudo encontrarlo y se culpaba por haber dejado que ese huracán se llevara a su hermano.

Claro, suena como un personaje perfecto... Entonces ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban?

Porque Mika no era de andar contando sus penas a todos y la mayoría de la gente lo veía como un insufrible ricachón, pero nunca como el sufrido hermano que perdió a su única familia y aún seguía buscándola.

 **...**

 _ **Cool-Mako says...**_

\- Pues es un gusto conocerte Karmin -dijo Mika al instante con una sonrisa- Tienes heridas y moretones... ¿Puedo llevarte a casa y atenderte? -me preguntó sin rodeos-

\- Bueno... ¿No eres una especie de psicópata sexual o algo así?

\- No -dijo entre risas-

\- Entonces voy contigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde esa primera interacción, hablar con Mako era completamente fácil. Su personaje seguía actuando frívolo con algunos otros miembros del Rol, pero conmigo era tan dulce, tan tierno y preocupado. Podía ver esa esencia de hermano mayor abnegado en él y su manejo tan perfecto del personaje hacía que muriera por rolear con él.

Pronto, sin darme cuenta... comencé a descuidar los otros topics, justo como lo hacía él.

Ahora, debo acotar que en la serie, Karmin y Mika son amigos pero viven discutiendo, mayormente por los comentarios fríos pero de ninguna forma malintencionados de él y la bipolaridad de ella que lo frustraba sobremanera. Pero siempre terminaban en buenos términos sabiendo que ambos tenían fallos y eran incomprendidos.

Mika le confesó una vez a Karmin que la amaba casi tanto como a su hermano perdido, y entonces lo intentaron, realmente lo intentaron... ya saben, el estar juntos.

Pero no funcionó.

Ella terminó lastimándolo a él y él terminó lastimándola a ella.

Siguieron siendo amigos, pero muy miserables.

Creo que el creador les hacía una especie de bashing moderado a esos dos personajes pues... Si no eran los protagonistas, ¿Por qué tenían tanta relevancia? Y si les daban tanto tiempo en pantalla... ¿Por qué era solo para desgraciarlos más?

A decir verdad. Yo elegí a Karmin porque no me quedó de otra, ya todos los personajes estaban ocupados. Pero me intrigaba pensar el por qué Mako había escogido a Mika, si cuando él llegó al foro, todos estaban disponibles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los días y solamente roleaba con él. Los demás personajes comenzaron a notar que entre Karmin y Mika estaba creciendo algo, así que hacían sus artimañas para que estuviéramos juntos.

No era que nosotros queríamos a juro que el "Karmika" fuera canon como en la serie, pero simplemente con Mako funcionaba, me sentía bien... por eso cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, no pude negarme.

Entonces allí mismo en el juego de rol, Mako volvió a sorprenderme con un giro que no me esperaba.

 _ **Cool-Mako says...**_

\- Karmin, eres muy especial para mí. Creo que te amo de la misma forma que amo a mi hermano perdido.

Aquello me impactó y no sé por qué. Estaba usando un dialogo que aparecía en la serie, pero de alguna forma sentí que hablaba en serio. Que no lo utilizó por ser un diálogo canon, sino porque le nació decir esas palabras otra vez. No quise ser como Karmin en la serie, quise ser Korra esta vez. Por eso le contesté.

 _ **Korra-Blue says...**_

\- Tú también eres especial para mí. Y así como me encontraste a mí... te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermano.

Karmin se había enamorado. Y Korra, lentamente... también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Meses Después**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volví como cualquier tarde a revisar mi buzón de entrada luego de estudiar todo el día. Entonces recibí una notificación de que alguien me había dejado un mensaje.

Era **Cool-Mako**.

 _"Hola Korra. Bueno me da algo de pena esto pero quería agradecerte por hacer mis tardes felices en el rol, realmente me gusta interactuar contigo y quisiera que podamos seguirlo haciendo. Aunque yo quiero conocer a Korra, la persona detrás del nickname y sabes que soy malo para interactuar en los otros topics del foro así que si quieres hablar por chat, estaría gustoso. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Te adjunto abajo mi número"._

Aunque anteriormente lo hubiese negado, sí, me sonrojé. Y a ciencia cierta no sabía la razón, solo sabía que estaba emocionada que me hablara fuera del escenario del rol.

Era como si siempre hubiese querido que me hablara. Tal vez era una locura, pero yo también quería conocer al verdadero Mako, debajo de esa fachada de 'Cool'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mako says...**_

\- Hola.. ¿Estás ahí? -fue su primer mensaje en el chat privado-

Estaba tan nerviosa. ¡Claro que estaba ahí! pero no sabía ni que decirle y eso que había roleado con él por meses.

Bueno... con algo tenía que iniciar.

 _ **Korra says...**_

\- Hola Mako. Estoy bien.. ¿Y tú?

\- Geniall. -respondió- acabo de ver el nuevo capítulo de TLOS.. ¿Lo has visto ya?

\- Ehmm... No. Si te soy sincera ya no veo TLOS desde hace tiempo.

Él manda un sticker confundido y luego contesta.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces como sabes tanto de la serie?

\- Es que sí la veía pero, dejé de hacerlo por los estudios.

\- Oh... entiendo -escribió Mako- Bueno. Déjame decirte que manejas a Karmin de maravilla.

\- Siii... debo admitir que al principio tenía dudas sobre si escogerla a ella o escoger al fulano gordo con poderes de gases.

Stickers riendo.

\- Pero debo admitir que ahora le he agarrado mucho cariño.

\- Karmin es increíble, una de mis favoritas. -confiesa Mako-

\- No sé por qué todos la odian.

\- Oh, eso es fácil. Porque a las personas con problemas o discapacidades las solemos ver como inútiles y no tratamos ni siquiera de ponernos en sus zapatos y entender por qué hacen lo que hacen. Karmin sufre un trastorno, ella no puede evitar hacer daño, pero se esfuerza por repararlo cada vez y que no vuelva a pasar. Ella no es mala, intenta ser buena.

\- Wow, eso es profundo. Creo que ahora la veré de otra forma a ella.

Luego de unos segundos sin saber de qué más hablar. Mako escribió de repente.

\- Oye, si quieres te puedo enviar por correo los nuevos capítulos. Sería bueno que te pusieras al día con ellos.

\- Ow... eso sería magnífico. No había podido ver la serie porque estoy realmente atareada cuando la pasan. Si me los envías podré verlos en cuanto pueda.

\- Pues listo. Ya lo hago.

En efecto así fue. Él me envió los capítulos y yo los fui viendo a medida que podía.

Los primeros días y semanas lo único que hablábamos giraba en torno a la serie, profundizamos mucho en los personajes, las historias, las tramas y cómo pensamos que debía ser el futuro de la misma, pero en algún momento, no sé cuándo, comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas más personales. No lo planeamos, solo sucedió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30 de Mayo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mako says...**_

\- Oye, ¿Cuándo subirás una foto de perfil? -me preguntó un día de repente-

Sticker pensativo.

\- ¿Cuando tú subirás una? -le pregunté-

\- No soy fotogénico.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco.

A decir verdad, yo quería ver su rostro, pero no sé si él se sentía preparado para mostrarse. Igual a mí no me importaba que me viera, pero no iba a mostrarle mi foto si él no me mostraba la suya.

\- Bien, ok... ¿Y si actualizamos fotos al mismo tiempo? -propone él-

\- Suena bien -le dije-

Busqué rápidamente la mejor foto que tenía en la laptop y realmente fui crítica sobre la forma en la que me veía. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? Al fin y al cabo era solo un amigo. Es normal quererse ver bien en tu foto... ¿No? ¿No?

" _Korra updated her profile pic."_

Fue la leyenda que apareció en pantalla al momento de subir la foto. Esperé algunos segundos, mirando fijamente la foto en blanco de Mako a que cambiara, pero lo único que obtuve fue un sticker con cara pervertida diciendo.

\- Mmmm... ¡Eres preciosa!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que al mismo tiempo! -le repliqué. Él envió miles de stickers riéndose de todas las formas y luego contestó-

\- Lo sé, solo quería ver tu reacción.

" _Mako updated his profile pic."_

... Y mis ojos quedaron prendados de él. Era un chico de tez blanca, ojos dorados preciosos como la miel, rasgos encantadores y un cabello moldeado casi a la perfección, sonriéndole a la cámara, como si lo hiciese para mí. Parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein, sencillamente no podía ser él.

 _ **Korra says...**_

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?

\- Soy yo -me dijo-

\- Si, claro. Mira nada más a ese papasito, no puedes ser tú.

\- Oh.. ¿Así que crees que soy un papasito?

\- ¡No eres tú! -escribí en mayúsculas esas palabras. Si ese chico realmente era Mako pues ya estaba sonrojada, no debí abrir mi bocota, o al menos, mis dedos no debieron teclear eso-

\- Oye cálmate, sí soy yo -escribe- y no sé qué te sorprende, tú eres bellísima, sólo mírate.

Mi sonrojo volvió, en realidad nunca desapareció pero sí se hizo más intenso. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?.

\- Gracias por subir tu foto -dijo él luego de un buen rato en el que no cruzamos palabras, ya ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a la pantalla hasta que la notificación acaparó mi atención y comencé a leer lo que escribía- Siento que ahora te conozco un poco más -proseguía- De verdad me gusta mucho hablar contigo, eres diferente a las demás chicas y creo que contigo puedo ser yo mismo sin tener que fingir. Por favor... no dejes de hablarme nunca.

Un sticker apenado cubriéndose la cara finalizó la sentencia.

¿Tengo que decir que me conmoví? De hecho.. ¿Lograr que un chico te diga eso? a fin de cuentas.. ¿Qué hice yo?

El hecho era que me sentía completamente igual que él, pero estaba aún sorprendida y emocionada por lo que él había dicho, no sabía cómo responder.

 _ **Mako Says...**_

\- ¿Korra? ¿Korra, estás ahí? ¿Dije algo que te ofendió?

Luego de un buen rato, cuando ya había dejado de insistir, pude contestarle.

 _ **Korra Says...**_

\- Yo me siento de la misma forma Mako. Tú tampoco dejes de hablarme.

Supongo que él entró en el mismo estado de felicidad y sorpresa que yo. Porque no contestó más hasta luego de unas horas. Creo que ese fue el día en que pasamos al 'siguiente nivel', no sé bien como se clasifican las etapas virtuales, pero ya no lo sentía más como un conocido, un compañero de grupo y mucho menos como un simple fan de la serie que seguíamos.

Ahora lo veía como un confidente. Un mejor amigo al cual podía contarle cosas que a los demás no. Alguien en quien podía confiar.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Ya casi no me pasaba por el foro, ya ni siquiera hablábamos mucho de la serie. Más bien, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida y lo tuviera en frente, no creo haber sentido ESO con nadie, y mucho menos, con una persona detrás de una pantalla afirmando ser el dueño del rostro sonriente de la pixelada foto de perfil.

Quizás estaba loca, pero me gustaba estarlo.

De más está decir que como ya nos teníamos la confianza de decirnos lo que sea. Los temas de especie comprometedora no tardaron en aparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 de Junio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mako Says...**_

\- Oye, y... ¿Tienes novio?

\- Ehmm... No -respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios, sonrisa que él no podría ver-

\- ¿Cómo puede una chica tan hermosa no tener un novio?

Él comenzó a ahondar en mi vida privada haciéndome preguntas ocasionales del tipo _"¿Qué te gusta más en una persona" "¿Qué buscas en un chico"_ etc. Sabía que su motivo oculto es que de alguna forma u otra, él quería ser ese chico y muy dentro de mí, yo quería que lo fuera.

Pero no solo hablábamos del tema romántico -por los cuales por cierto me enteré que él también era soltero y cuál era su gusto por las chicas- Sino que también alegraba mis tardes con sus locuras, me hacía reír con sus chistes y hasta a veces terminábamos filosofando y teniendo conversaciones existencialistas profundas.

Sí, era muy fácil hablar con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 de Junio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Korra Says...**_

\- Oye ¿Mako?

\- ¿Si, Linda?

\- ¿Por qué crees que el ser humano vive? ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito?

" _Mako está escribiendo..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comencé a conocerlo más por medio de este tipo de conversaciones. Su forma de pensar, su manera de ver las cosas, su filosofía personal que era tan lógica y con base. Él defendía sus ideales encarnecidamente y eso me gustaba. No significa que estuviéramos de acuerdo en todo pero Mako siempre supo dejarme con un atisbo de duda sobre las cosas.

No solamente era atractivo, sino también muy listo.

Pero creo que fue en los momentos difíciles de mi vida cuando me di cuenta que él era la persona con la que quería estar. Cuando estaba débil, él me fortalecía. Cuando estaba perdida, Mako se las arreglaba para encontrarme. Incluso cuando no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con él, Mako encontraba la forma de que me desahogara. Tan sincero, tan preocupado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 de Julio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mako says...**_

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -insistía muy preocupado luego de que le dijera que estaba mal y no quería hablar.- Por favor... ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¡Lo que sea!

No sé por qué se interesaba tanto por mí. Él no quería enterarse primero que todos de mis problemas, él quería ayudarme a resolverlos.

 _ **Korra says...**_

\- Mis padres tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, se van a divorciar -comenté-

Y fue en esos momentos en los que, no siendo su obligación, él estuvo conmigo en todo momento, apoyándome y siendo todo un caballero.

Me di cuenta que finalmente que no podía seguir ignorando lo que venía creciendo dentro de mi desde hacía tantos meses, ese sentimiento que sólo él podía hacerme sentir. Ese deseo que sólo él podía provocar. Esas ganas de verlo, de decirle tantas cosas, cosas que no podían esperar, cosas que tenían que decirse cuanto antes.

Finalmente, luego de casi un año de haberlo conocido por primera vez, me sentí lista para decirlo.

Sucedió en una de nuestras habituales y para nada negociables conversaciones de las tardes.

 _ **Korra Says...**_

\- Mako.

\- ¿Si, Korra?

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte y no sé por dónde empezar.

\- mmm... Si no sabes por dónde empezar, pues dilo desde el punto de partida que quieras -contestó con un emoticón sonriente-

\- La cosa es que ya llevamos casi un año conociéndonos. Al principio me pareciste raro y me diste un poquitín de lástima debido a que eras tan solitario. Pero ahora que te conozco mejor, siento que sé realmente quién eres y me parece que te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona porque todo me lo cuentas a mí, así como yo hago contigo. Eres el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir tan especial... Yo...

\- ¿Si, Korra?

\- Mako yo... creo que te amo.

Finalmente lo había dicho. Finalmente lo había dejado salir, ya él lo sabía, ahora todos lo sabían.

" _Mako está escribiendo..."_

Juro que esa frase duró casi un minuto en la pantalla, amarga tortura, amarga espera. Finalmente pude leer su reacción.

 _ **Mako says...**_

\- Tenía miedo de que yo dijera eso... y me rechazaras. Yo te he amado desde siempre.

... Y el resto es historia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sí, estoy enamorada de Mako, aunque no lo haya visto jamás en persona, aunque viva a tres países de distancia del mío, aunque su voz no sea la misma de los audios saludándome por las mañanas y despidiéndose por las noches. Me gusta creer que es él. Sé que es él.

Y no me importa si nunca puedo verlo, porque con hablarle cada día es suficiente para mi, saber que está en línea, que me escucha y comprende es todo lo que necesito.

Así fue como yo, Korra, encontré el amor en línea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presente Día**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abro la puerta de mi habitación algo cansada. Tantas fórmulas y tantas clases me tenían estresada. Lancé mi bolso en un rincón para no verlo más al menos por dos días.

Era viernes en la tarde.

Me lancé sobre mi cama bocabajo mientras me sacaba los zapatos usando solo mis pies. Luego de descansar un poco la columna, me senté sobre el borde de la cama, me quité el abrigo y tomé la laptop encendiéndola con rapidez.

Realmente quería ir a descansar cuanto antes, pero necesitaba hablarle. Tenía que hablarle.

Me conecté a internet y abrí el chat de inmediato, no tenía ninguna notificación de él. Así que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

 _ **Korra says...**_

\- Hola Mako... ¿Estás ahí?

Como no respondió al instante me dirigí al baño para lavar mi cara y desenredar mi turbio cabello para luego volver a amarrarlo.

" _Mako está escribiendo..."_

Apareció de repente en la pantalla cuando regresé. Suspiré de alivio, como siempre, Mako estaba en línea.

\- Hola Korra. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Pensé que no hablaríamos hoy. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo siento, es que estoy viajando y apenas pude conectarme.

\- ¿Viajas? Suena bien... ¿Adónde?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la beca de estudio que me gané?

\- Si...? ¿Y?

\- Pues me permite viajar a cualquiera de los 5 países donde hay sedes para estudiar la carrera.

\- Wow, me parece increíble Mako. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Y... ¿A qué país te fuiste?

\- A uno que queda a 500.000 kilómetros del mío, al sur, siempre al sur.

\- ¿Podrás conectarte seguido? -pregunté- Ya sabes... Para que sigamos hablando?

\- No creo tener problemas con eso, aunque tampoco creo que haga falta.

Sticker confundido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté-

De pronto sonó el molesto timbre de mi casa, pero no quería bajar a abrir pues estaba conversando, así que me limité a gritarle a mi madre que abriera ella esta vez. Pero entonces Mako me escribe diciendo.

\- Abre la puerta, Korra.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo podía él saber que estaban tocando la puerta de mi casa si ni siquiera estábamos en video llamada?

Espera... ¿Beca para estudiar en el extranjero? ¿500.000 kilómetros? ¿Al sur?

Mi corazón iba a estallar, lo presentía.

 _ **Korra Says...**_

\- Mako... ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Sólo confía.

Completamente nerviosa y confundida bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude, apenas pude notar que mamá no estaba en casa de lo contrario hubiese abierto ella.

Observo como detrás de la puerta de cristal opaco hay una sombra y trago grueso al irme acercando.

Tomé la manija y dude medio segundo al hacerla girar, pero finalmente lo hice y abrí la puerta.

Un chico alto, de tez clara y ojos dorados estaba revisando su celular detrás del marco de la puerta, reaccionando al instante que la abrí, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Mi boca se abrió sola en sorpresa y mis ojos como platos. Se me escapó el aire de los pulmones mientras él seguía parado sonriéndome como una columna. Me llevé las manos a la boca y lo seguí contemplando sin aire.

\- Hola Korra -me dijo, finalmente, con su voz. La misma que venía escuchando hace meses en audios-

Todo era verdad, nada fue una ilusión. Mis ojos se cerraron de pronto en un parpadeo que dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad.

Corrí hacia él y salté sobre sus brazos, él me atajó y dimos vueltas juntos. Cuando se detuvo, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y besé sus labios de manera desesperada de incontrolable mientras mis lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mi rostro.

Sus labios suaves y aterciopelados. Su toque tibio sobre mi espalda, su calmado pero firme agarre sobre mi cuerpo, levantando mi peso con facilidad. Besé sus labios con la intención que hacer que se desgastaran y él correspondió cada beso.

Me bajó entonces y con mi mano toqué su rostro, aun contemplándolo, era tal como en las fotos.

\- No puede ser. -suspiré-

\- ¿Qué no puede ser? -me preguntó-

\- Que estés aquí... conmigo... ¡Estás loco! No tenías que mentirme para venir aquí, seguro te costó una fortuna.

\- No mentí -corrigió- si fui becado y sí voy a estudiar, pero ahora no tendremos que usar un chat, podremos hablar frente a frente, podremos conocernos más, todo mirándonos a los ojos, justo como querías.

\- Ahora sí vas a estar online todos los días de mi vida, ¿cierto?

\- Cada uno de ellos. -me respondió-

Lo abracé y él me recibió en sus brazos, besándolo nuevamente. Tendría muchas cosas que explicarles a mis padres, a mis amigos, pero quizás explicándomelo a mi misma pueda hacer que organice mis ideas para que no suene tan descabellado e irresponsable. Y, en caso de que lo fuera... ¿Qué importa? Mako sigue siendo parte de mi vida, sigue estando conmigo, estudiando y superándose al igual que yo lo hago. No hay límites cuando te propones las cosas, de eso estoy segura.

Así que al final valió la pena todo eso que hice hace un año. Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿No?. Haber visto la serie, haberme presentado en el foro, introducirme en el Roleplay solo para conocerlo y atreverme a escribirle la primera vez por chat.

Ah, ¿Y mencioné que finalmente se les hizo justicia a Mika y Karmin en el final de la serie? Ella ayudó a Mika a encontrar a su hermano perdido quien finalmente estaba vivo, y él se la llevó consigo a un lugar lejano donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie más y donde a ninguno le molestaran sus acciones. Nuevamente, volvieron a intentarlo, y esta vez sí está funcionando.

De esto nos enteramos porque nunca dejamos de ver la serie Mako y yo. Y nos gustó que por fin a todos comenzaran a gustarle un poco más estos dos personajes que por tanto tiempo no recibieron nada más que críticas. Supongo que ellos como nosotros, han ido cambiando con el tiempo.

Por muchos meses me emocionó leer la frase _"Mako está en línea"_ pero ahora personalmente prefiero la de _"Mako está aquí"._ ¡Esa es la que me llena ahora!

Y es la que quiero seguir leyendo, hasta que me canse de ello.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Es una idea algo rara pero quería redactar sobre dos personas enamorándose por internet. (Cualquier parecido con la realidad de las situaciones presentadas aquí es pura coincidencia) xD**

 **Y bien, si les gustó este fic espero que puedan apoyarme con un review para conocer sus opiniones. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Como siempre, gracias también al foro por dejarme participar en esta actividad y ¡Viva Makorra!**

 **Saluditos.**

 **Prota Makorrian Out**


End file.
